The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a contact retention assembly for an electrical connector.
One form of contact retention assembly utilized in the electrical connector art is a front release system in which the contact is inserted into the connector insulator from the rear and the retention mechanism for the contact is released from the front to allow withdrawal of the contact from the rear. The retention mechanism may utilize a contact retention clip which is either mounted in the contact passage, or carried by the contact. The present invention is concerned with the latter form of retention arrangement. Typically, in such an arrangement, the contact retention clip is a stamped and rolled metal ring that is mounted on the contact and embodies rearwardly and outwardly extending spring tines that engage a forwardly facing shoulder in the contact passage to restrict rearward movement of the contact therein. The tines may be released for removing the contact rearwardly from the insulator by inserting a tubular release tool into the contact passage from the front of the insulator. The following United States patents disclose contact retention assemblies of the foregoing type:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,130--Redslob et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,287--Agron et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,216--Cunningham PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,297--Gluntz PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,954--Yeager PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,880--Tesch
The Agron patent shows a contact retention clip mounted in a groove in a contact in a manner somewhat similar to the invention to be described herein.
Each of the prior art retention assemblies disclosed in the foregoing patents has the disadvantage that the contact clip is formed of metal so that the retention tines thereon are prone to damage during handling and assembling of the clips on the contacts, and mounting of the contacts in the connector insulator. In addition, the edges of the tines are relatively sharp which may result in the rubber grommet on the rear of the insulator being cut when the contact is pushed into the contact passage. Also, the retention tines provide relatively narrow rearwardly facing stop surfaces for engaging the forwardly facing shoulder in the contact passage so that the push-out force for the contact may be somewhat less than that desired for some applications. In addition, because the retention clips are normally somewhat loose on the contacts, EMI noise may be caused by the metal-to-metal vibration occurring during use. Further, the prior art contact retention clips are not readily field replaceable if they become damaged, thus requiring the entire contact to be replaced.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved front release contact retention assembly which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art arrangements discussed above.